Titan's Anonymous
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: The titans have been told that they will all be sent to different schools. And they were- for a while. Now they have all been transferred to a mixed boarding school at different times, unaware that the others have too. Now, let the drama begin.


_Disclaimer: I own nada. If I did, I wouldn't be in school. I'd be rich and not writing on FF on my own creation._

_Summary: The titans have been told that they will all be sent to different schools. And they were- for a while. Now they have all been transferred to a mixed boarding school at different times, unaware that the others have too. Now, let the drama begin._

_Who's who? (in order of appearance by name)_

_Robin=Richard Grayson  
Cyborg=Victor Stone  
BeastBoy=Garfield Logan  
Raven=Rachel Roth  
Starfire=Korie Anderson_

Any obvious question's will be answered at the end. If there is no answer, ask =)

"Children, this is Richard Grayson. He is the newest student here at Prometheus. Say hello Richard."

"Hello Richard." Said the messy haired youth in a perfect imitation of the teacher's voice. The students laughed.

"Richard," said the teacher warningly.

"Fine." The boy sighed, hopping onto the table. "Hello all, I am Richard Grayson. I don't want to be here. If I'm totally honest I'd rather be in Jump city, to catch the waves. Yeah, I surf." He said, casually tossing his bangs out of his eyes with a small shake of his head, displaying lavender eyes.

"I am 15, orphaned, the soon-to-be-adopted son of Bruce Wayne," he smiled slightly at the last "and less than willing to learn- I've covered all of this at home, I'm just here 'cause Dad's out on a business trip and he doesn't want to risk a repeat of the last time he took me on one of his business trips..." he trailed off, a smirk appearing on his face. "Anyway, that's about it for me, any questions?"

"Yeah, I do! What did ya do the last time?" shouted an olive skinned, green eyed boy from a seat about half way back next to a window.

"I kinda accidentally-on-purpose blew up a lab. I was bored, and I wondered what would happen if you mixed up all the chemicals on one table. Turns out they explode after about 5 minutes, rather violently as well. The flames were cool colours though." He grinned roguishly, worrying the teacher. She decided then to stop him talking.

"Well, thank you for that informative introduction Richard... now, here's your timetable, your homework diary slash jotter, and a map of the school. As to where I seat you during form..."

"I'd like to be by one of the windows or the door please."

"Why?"

"I'm kinda claustrophobic."

"Oh, alright then. You can sit next to Victor, that lad there." She pointed to a large, jock-looking boy by the window. He gave a cheery smile and wave, and shifted his bag from the spare seat to the floor. Richard slipped off the desk and onto the floor gracefully, stooping to pick up his bag as he gave an affirmative.

"Okey-dokey Miss..." he trailed off. The teacher blushed slightly, realising she had forgotten to give her name.

"Timpson. I'm Mrs Timpson."

"Okey-dokey Mrs Timpson." The boy gave a bow and made his way to Victor.

"'Ello mate. Me last name's Stone, as you already know my first name."

"Hi. In case you weren't listening to my introduction, I'm Richard Grayson-Wayne. Or, at least, I will be by Friday."

"So you're seriously being adopted by the billionaire himself?" Victor asked, amazed.

"Yup." Victor didn't miss the pleased grin.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" he wanted to know if they have anything in common, he found himself liking the small, cheery boy beside him.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Computer games, PS3, X-Box, sports, mucking around with electronics- I like making my own adjustments to cars and motorbikes."

"Pretty much like me then."

"Seriously? Cool. I do read though. I also like arts- drawing, painting and so on- and I play some instruments. I do go out with friends and stuff, mind you, I do have a social life. Oh, and I fight crime on quiet days." Richard grinned as Victor stared at him. "Just kidding. I don't have quiet days."

Victor looked at him in amazement, before bursting out into laughter.

Just then, the bell went.

"Come on, what d'ya have first?" asked Victor as everyone bustled around them. Richard checked his timetable.

"Maths. You?"

"Same. Who with?"

"Mr... you're kidding. Mr Chivers? What, does he constantly shiver? Or maybe he just likes chives..." victor gave a short laugh.

"I have Mr Easton. I'll call Garfield for you, he has the same class as you. Oi, Gar!"

He pulled away the boy from earlier who had asked what had happened on the last business trip. Up close, he too was taller than Richard- a fact that slightly niggled Richard, not that he particularly cared. He was only 5"2.

"Hey Vic, hey Rich. How's it hanging?"

"Like a bat." Replied Richard without thinking. Gar laughed as Victor face-palmed.

"Great, you two have the same sense of humour. Fan-bloody-tastic. Oh well. Gar, Rich here has the same teacher-"

"-Mr Shivers-" interjected Richard before Vic could continue. Vic smiled at the new name for the unfortunately named Mr Chivers whilst he continued (after Gar had stopped laughing).

"-So you two can go together. Meet up at the usual place at lunch?"

"Obviously." Gar rolled his eyes. "Honestly Vic, do you think I wouldn't? It's either that or be attacked by my fan-girls."

"Gar, you don't have fan-girls."

"I do to!"

"Yes he does." Interjected Richard. "That goth-girl over there seems to be staring at us a lot."

"You're a fine one to call others goth, Richie. You're the one in black skinnies, a black top, black pirate boots, a black leather bracelet, a silver stud _and_ eye-liner." Smirked Gar.

"So what? I'm a gay goth. I have rights, remember?"

They laughed together as they walked to the maths floor. They made a peculiar sight. The jock, the comedian and the goth.

Unnoticed behind them, the girl mentioned by Richard was still stood by her desk, staring after them.

~I know them~ she thought as she shook her head and stared moving. ~I know them, him especially, but where from?~

"Hey, Korie! Wait up!" she called, running to catch up with the red-headed girl in front of her. "Leaving without me, were you?"

"Of course not, Rachel. I was merely moving to our next class on my own."

"So you where leaving me." Pouted Rachel.

"Yup!" chirped Korie. "Now, come on and stop sulking. We need to get to class."

"Do we have to? I hate Maths, it's so boring."

"Yes, we do. And stop whining, it isn't attractive."

"You're a bully, you know that?"

"Best friends always bully one another-"

"-Hey, that's my excuse!"

"Poor you, shall I start playing the violin?"

The girls continued their friendly bickering, only stopping as they reached their classroom.

This was proving to be an interesting day indeed. 

_Oh yes, I made Robin gay. And? This is AU, on FanFiction and I never stick to canon. =) Don't worry, it won't be obvious gay- just "and I'm gay, so what of it?" gay. It'll also add humour later in the story. Please don't let this put you off. I just know that if Robin's straight, there will be calls for RobinxStarfire or RobinxRaven pairings, and I just can't write those. I don't really like canon anyway. I just find it boring to write. _

_And if you were wondering, Raven doesn't know that Starfire is Korie because I figured alien minds are different, so she can't pick up anything, thus not being able to realise that Starfire is Korie._

_Yeah, the characters are OoC, but this is set way after the very last episode and then about half a year of that where they were in their first school, and then after that they came into this school in stages. So they will have changed. And I figured over a year after the very last episode, Starfire will have become way more human-like. _

_I know! I'll make a timeline to explain it a bit better.  
_

**Last episode.**

**2 months later- they're informed that they will be going to school.**

**1 month later- they arrive at their separate schools.**

**6 months later- Cyborg/Victor Stone goes to Prometheus' school.**

**2 months later- Raven/Rachel arrives at Prometheus' school.**

**1 month later- BeastBoy/Garfield arrives at Prometheus' school.**

**3 months later- Starfire/Korie arrives at Prometheus' school.**

**6 months later- Robin/Richard arrives at Prometheus' school.  
**

_So over a year and 9 months after the very last episode, they will have changed, yes? _

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
